This invention pertains to environmental controls systems and more particularly to such controls systems for providing conditioned air to the cabin within an aircraft.
Environmental control systems for aircraft and other vehicles are utilized to provide a conditioned airflow for passenger and crew within the aircraft. The environmental control system typically receives a flow of compressed, warm air from a pressurized air source on the aircraft, and cools, dehumidifies and removes certain deleterious contaminants from the airflow. Weight, economy, and ruggedness of operation are important criteria in such systems. Particularly in aircraft, one function of the environmental system is to remove or reduce the amount of ozone contained within the airflow. It is important therefore, that such ozone removal be accomplished while minimizing the additional weight and/or space required to accomplish this function.